PARTY.MOV
PARTY.MOV is the sixth episode of the PONY.MOV series. It premired on YouTube on June 26, 2012. Plot The story about Pinkie Pie's life and her addiction to parties is revealed on True Equstria Story on Prime Television. Transcript (We see the text PARTY.MOV, which turns into a bloody format.) Spike: (offscreen) Bor-ing! What else is on? (Spike flips through channels and stops on a picture of Pinkie Pie.) Narrator: Pinkamena Diane Pie was the first true celebutante of the pony world. Over the course of her life, the limelight she experienced broadcasted her most intimate moments to sensationalist public, and the world watched as she transformed from an innocent pop icon loved by millions into a disastrous cautionary example about the dangers of an insatiable addiction to partying. (Clips from the acctual My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is shown, and then shows the title card, "True Equestria Story".) (Scene goes from a camera filming Pinkie Pie drinking a gallon of beer while Lyra and Bon Bon cheer her on.) Narrator: Pinkie Pie's downward spiral began in 2009, on her twenty-first birthday. Lyra and Bon Bon: backround Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Pie drank all of the beer, and then puked on Lyra and Bon Bon. (Pinkie walks out of the nightclub, drunk.) Narrator: With new found freedom and her inhibitions entirly abondoned, she was left to explore a frightening nightclub world without a single notion of moderation. (Pinkie Pie passes out and paparazzi of ponies zoom in a take pictures of her.) Pinkie Pie: (mumbling slowly) No, don't shoot my pretty pink princess... Narrator: Wherever the party the pary took her, the paparazzi shadowed her relentlessly, eager to document her tragic over-indulgence. Pinkie Pie: (mumbling) I think I'm getting my period... sprays blood on the paparazzi. (Scene shows a picture of Pinkie, Lyra, and Bon Bon with duck lips, then a picture of Pinkie wih Jerry Cantrell of Alice & Chains.) Narrator: After a brief fling with Alice & Chains guitarist Jerry Cantrell in 2010, Pinkie Pie's partying escalated from drinking to heavy drug use. Spike: She started chasing that purple dragon. Not me, 'cause I'm a purple, but I mean, like, heroin. Ugh, it's a metaphor, look it up, you have the Internet! But I mean, come on, everyone knows drugs are dangerous. takes out some weed and smokes. *cough* This isn't a drug! *snort* (Pinkie Pie is shown at the park sitting on a bench looking stunned.) Narrator: Pinkie's experimentation with cocaine also took its toll. eyes start twitching, she taps her foot multiple times, and hoof grows a finger which taps on the bench uncontrollably. Octavia and a pony lookalike of Garrett Hunter walk by just when Pinkie starts to explode. Pinkie Pie: (shouting, speaking quickly) You know what I can't stand? Internet piracy! How would you like it if musicians stole from you? to Garrett Hunter pony. What if Cannibal Corpse stole your precious glasses? to Octavia. And you! What if Ringo Starr waltzed into your house and stole your... uh, favorite dress! looks frightned. Octavia: I think I'd mostly just be confused? (Place edit here.) Gallery Simpsons.png Homemovies.png Athf.png Paco1.png chug.PNG no.PNG amazing.PNG Trivia *This is the Pinkie Pie themed episode of the show. *Character Debuts: Lyra, Bon Bon, Poparazi Ponies, Garrett Hunter Pony, Octavia, Big Macintosh (official), Pinkie Pie's Parents, and True Equstria Story Narrator. *A preview of SWAG.MOV is shown at the end. *Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were only mentioned in this episode. Rainbow Dash was also mentioned, but appears at the end (still dead). *This is the third time a pony is shown growing a finger. *While Spike was flipping to the channels of the TV, there were pony versions of The Simpsons, Home Movies, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force. *Third appearence of Paco. *Second appearence of Derpy Hooves. *Max Gilardi gave Octavia a voice that sounds simmilar to June. *This episode is rated TV-MA-L-S on PONY.MOV TV for strong sexual themesand frequent strong usage of language which are sometimes used in sexual matters. *There is a pony lookalike of Garrett Hunter shown at the park. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos